It is known to provide implants containing electrodes for stimulation of nerve tissue. Such implants include, for example, pacemakers, oral implants for stimulating muscle tissue in the mouth of a subject or patient as well as nerve tissue associated with a subject's sinus cavity and cochlear implants for stimulating the tissues of the inner ear. In the case of cochlear implants, the dynamic range of stimulation is often limited and channel interaction often interferes with the effectiveness of the implant. Channel interaction may be caused by the temporal integration of charges at the membrane level or by the field overlap from individual electrodes.
Another problem associated with cochlear implants, is a tendency for the electrode to move after placement in the ear. Such movement decreases the control of place stimulation, and consequently lowers the hearing performance of the subject. Movement of the electrode of a cochlear implant may also contribute to unwanted and unnecessary nerve stimulation such as facial nerve stimulation.
Recently, polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS)-based elastomers have been used in a wide range of biomedical applications. Due to their physiological inertness, good blood compatibility, low toxicity, good thermal and oxidative stability, low modulus and anti-adhesive properties. There has been an increasing interest in silicone rubber/hydrogels multi-component systems for various biomedical applications.